


Synthetic

by bluestbluetoeverblue



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestbluetoeverblue/pseuds/bluestbluetoeverblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John gets drunk and makes a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synthetic

The instant John opened his eyes, he regretted it. 

The light flooding into the apartment burned his tired retinas and made his head feel like the punching bag of Thor's hammer. He shut his eyes again, resting the rough palms of his hands over his face and releasing a gruff sigh. The sound of clanging dishes came from his kitchen, and he sat up in bed, letting the sheets fall down around his waist, and braced himself for the searing light. He cleared his throat, unable to remember who he'd brought home this time. The source of the noise stepped into view, and John found himself staring at those crystal blue eyes-- eyes he would recognize anywhere.

"Dorian?" His voice was rough and raspy with sleep. His eyes shut once again as his head came to rest in his hands.

"Good morning. I was going to make coffee, but your mugs were in need of washing. Then I discovered you lack possession of a coffee pot."

Flashes of the night before were filling John's head. The bar, the drinks and their haze, his apartment, his bed, Dorian...john groaned.

"You should buy a coffee pot and take a shower. I';; see you at work." Dorian started for the door.

"You're just gonna go? 'Get a coffee pot' then leave?"

"I don't know how these things work, John. Don't be late for shift." He left the room. John shook his head and sighted, telling himself not to do it.

"Dorian, wait." 

He practically fell out of bed, pulled on some sweat pants and straggled to the front door despite his leg that desperately needed to be charged and configured and was sending cramps through his body as punishment for sleeping with it on. He caught Dorian by the shoulder and turned him around so they were face to face. Dorian glances at John's hand resting on his shoulder for balance before shifting his braced expression to his partner. 

"Aren't we even gonna talk about what happened last night?" John demanded.

"Don't worry, I will not tell the other officers what happened."

"Dammit, Dorian that's not what I mean."

"You were intoxicated. I brought you and your car home."

"And I made you come in, yeah I remember."

"You were intoxicated," Dorian repeated, rousing another sigh from John.

"You're gonna make me say it?"

Dorian looked at him with blankness in his blue eyes, the side of his face pulsing with moving blue light. John groaned, rubbing his face with his hand and looking at the ceiling. For a genius computer, Dorian could be pretty clueless sometimes. 

"Last night wasn't a mistake, okay?"

"You are saying...you want us to be more than partners?" Dorian's head cocked in confusion. 

"Yes, okay? I do." Dorian's brow furrowed, and he shifted his eyes to the floor.

"I am a synthetic, John." Kennex let out another sigh. 

"Dammit, D. You're the most human person I know!" Dorian stared at his partner incredulously. John tightened his grip on the DRN's shoulder and pulled him back into the main part of the house, still using him for support. They made it back into the bedroom so that John could sit on the bed, mumbling obscenities while removing his leg. "We could get something to eat before shift."

"You know I don't-"

"Yeah, well then you can keep me company." 

Dorian smirked, and John grimaced. 

"You know, I think I did pretty well considering..."

"Considering what?" John asked. 

"That I'm not a sexbot." The smirk grew. "You could have just rented one if you were that lonely. I'm sure they would even watch you eat."

"Well, I see you've got your self confidence back. Or should I say raging ego."

"Would you like me to grade your performance? My system can do that with a few modifications-"

"Okay, Dorian, no. I just called you human, try to act like it."

John pulled his partner down onto the bed and rested his chest on Dorian's. The blue eyes stared up at him, the smirk still there. 

"Oh shut up," Kennex muttered, kissing him.


End file.
